


Mild Night at Beach City

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Intersex, Other, POV, POV First Person, submissive POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17058407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: A short and sweet fic in which the reader (who has a penis) meets a very beautiful person (who also has a penis) and a friendly "competition" ensues.  The reader loses.Hard.





	Mild Night at Beach City

Another mild night at beach city. When you decided to go for a walk on the sands, you didn't expect to meet such a tall, beautiful girl. When she took your hand halfway through your conversation, you didn't expect her to lead you somewhere this private. And when, after several minutes of hungry groping and kissing, she finally removed her shorts, you didn't expect to see a cock at least as big as yours spring out. Well, alright, that was a lie; you'd felt the bulge rub against your thigh a number of times. That hadn't prepared you for what it would look like however, long and exotic and dripping with excitement.

She laid you down on your back, the cool sand beneath you shifting to part ways as she pushed in between your legs. A small whimper escaped your lips as her cock smacked down against yours, eclipsing it just a tad as you felt her heavy balls rub against your own. The heat was a stark contrast to the cool air and sands here in this small cove, and the rigidity of her cock caused yours to tense as she starting bucking her hips. A warm rumble of laughter from the girl's chest, and your cheeks lit up. She wrapped a hand around both of your cocks and started out fast, stroking them quickly as she thrusted against you. The mimicked movement of her fucking you drove you wild, putting a shameful heat in your cheeks and cock alike as you grabbed onto her legs beneath you. The beauty looked down at you with a confident smirk, leaning back a bit to show off as she ran a free hand under her shirt and pulled it up to let her breasts bounce free. Your eyes locked on her abs, toned and tanned, as well as the beautiful tits softly jiggling to the rhythm of her hips.

Hardly a minute passed before the cove was filled with the echoes of hot gasps and soft whimpers, both of you making a silent resolve to last longer than the other as your warm cocks grinded together. The feeling of a thick, hot shaft pressed against yours was a wild one, and in no time at all you found yourself thrusting your hips to the rhythm instinctively. The smell of sex slowly drifted up in the haze of your sweaty, desperate grinding, and it made your head swim as you tried to focus on the beautiful girl between your legs. Her face was cute, you thought, as she winced and bit her lip amidst the hot pleasure you shared, always trying to play it off with a smirk or some soft utterance of dirty-talk. You'd hoped that meant she was close, that she was going to lose, but the hot ecstasy building at the base of your cock was threatening to ruin everything. You shut your eyes tight and tried to think of something gross, but too overwhelming was the feeling of her body and the sound of her blissful voice.

You knew you were in trouble when you heard the harsh sound of spit and felt something slick and hot splash against your cock. Opening your eyes, you saw the girl looking quite confident as she wrapped your dicks up with her spit-slick hand, magnifying the pleasure as she started stroking both of your shafts again. The feeling of her warm, wet cock against yours was suddenly too much, and you could feel the inevitable building tension of an orgasm shooting through your member. The quick, sudden ecstasy overwhelmed you, reducing you to harsh gasps of pleasure as you came. Thick strands of cum shot from your cock and you watched as the first, going for some sort of record, splattered against the girl's face. She leaned back with a big smile on her face and one eye closed, laughing in triumph as the rest of your cum slowly splattered across her breasts and toned stomach before drooling down both of your shafts as she rubbed them.

"Looks like I win! I'll just take my prize now," she threatened. The girl slipped out from between your hips and, in the blink of an eye, was on top of you with a hand grabbing the back of your head. There was something manly and animalistic about how she perched over you as her cock smacked against your cheeks, not sensual at all as she started to desperately stroke her cock in your face. The smell of her musky, sweaty dick and sack was enough to make you open your mouth, the bliss of your orgasm still ebbing away as your cock went half-soft against your messy thigh. She was moaning now, fully and openly, her voice echoing off the cove's rocks and really doing it for you. A single drooling strand of precum was all the warning you had.

Hot, slick cum splashed against your face and rolled down your cheeks as the girl gasped with pleasure, her hips thrusting as she desperately jacked off in your face. The thick, milky seed splattered against your tongue and into your waiting mouth, against your cheeks and chin, spreading across your face as the girl painted you with her virile load. The sudden explosion of taste caught you off guard as the hot cum landed all across your tongue, tasting and smelling of sex as your ears were treated to the sounds of the woman's ecstasy. She continued cumming on your face without so much as pausing to ask if you minded if she emptied her balls all over you. Finally, as the last few desperate thrusts of her hips slowed to a stop, her cock began to drip with thin, dribbling seed and she let go of your head. The girl collapsed down onto her knees, now straddling your stomach and panting hard, her voice soft and hoarse from all the ruckus. She looked down at you with those beautiful eyes and smiled, managing to speak between heavy breaths.

"That was... great. If you see me around again, how about round two?"


End file.
